


Swapsies

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Victoire and Teddy like to mix things up.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Dominique Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Dominique Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Swapsies

“You’re looking for fun, Jim? Okay but don’t tell Teddy,” Victoire whispered into James’ ear. James didn’t have time to process Victoire’s words, let alone ask what she meant before she’d grabbed him around the wrist and dragged him off to a spare room away from hubbub of the main party.

“Vicky, what?” James spluttered but then Victoire was upon him. Kissing him intensely, her tongue sliding into his mouth rhythmically. James leant back against the wall, hands pressed against the wall in a determined effort to stay upright. 

A wave of arousal washed over James it could have been the allure of Veela or just good old fashioned teenage horniness. James was aware that he should probably be objecting to this but with Victoire’s hands working on his belt and trousers, he couldn’t make any complaint at all.

James let out a half-stifled moan as Victoire pulled his trousers and pants down enough for his mostly hard erection to spring free and up but she graced it and him with a wicked smile.

Then she licked his cock, a soft wide touch of the tongue that ran up from the base of his cock right to the very tip. James stiffened, all over.

“Oh fuck” he moaned.

“That’s the idea!” Victoire said. Then wrapped her lips around the head of James’ cock and sucked hard, her cheeks hollowing. 

She wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and then the other cupped his balls, her head starting a quick bobbing motion up and down the remaining shaft. The hot wet sensations surged through James. He felt his knees weaken and rest more of his weight on the wall.

Soon Victoire was taking all the cock I above her hand easily and her hands fell away from his cock. James felt a slight sense of disappointment until Victoire reached out and guide his own hands to her head, encouraging him to stroke and comb his fingers through her golden locks.

Gripping her hair tight in his hands, James hips started to sway, matching the motion of Victoire’s head pushing forward as she descended so she could take just a little more and little more cock each time disappeared into her throat.

“Oh fuck, oh god, oh fuck, oh god.” James intoned each time Victoire swallowed him. His head was thrown back against the wall, face up, eye jammed tightly close, just trying to make the experience last. It couldn’t. Temptation overwhelmed him and he looked down and his eyes met Victoire’s just as she swallowed him down to the base of his cock. 

She winked. James came.

His head was spinning and he tried to find his balance as Victoire came to her feet, smiling wildly. He opened his mouth to say something, anything but she placed a finger on his lips.

“Don’t tell Teddy,” She said again, teasingly, and went back to the party. 

-

“Are you sure Vikky’s okay with this?” Dominique said doubtfully.

“Do you care?” Teddy asked. Since Dominique was sitting on the edge of his bed, with her dress hiked up and legs spread to expose her pussy, it was a little late to be asking that question.

“I guess not,” Dominique said blushing as red as her hair.

Teddy smiled at the rare sight of Dom blushing and then he moved his head and licked Dominique’s cunt, it was a slow stroke; from the very bottom of her pussy all the way up the hood of the clit, drawing a loud gasp from Dom. Teddy kept the tip of his tongue soft and swirled over the hood of the clit until it was hard and exposed and the started down again, his tongue zigging and zagging back and forth spreading the folds of her cunt.

Dom was panting now but she made no effort to touch him, instead her hands were clutching at the bedding with a white-knuckled death grip.

“Relax Dom,” Teddy purred.

“Easy for you to say,” Dominique said breathlessly.

“hey,” He said with another smile. “I’m the one doing all the work here. Lie back and like I said relax.”

Teddy placed his hands under Dominique’s knees and hoisted. With a surprise squeal she toppled over into the bed and Teddy spread her legs good and wide, giving him full access to her cunt.

Letting her legs drape over his shoulder, he got back work, lapping quickly at her pussy, before tensing his tongue hard and plunging it into her like a miniature cock. There were a rapid-fire series of expletives from Dominique and he saw, at the edges of his vision, her hands rose from the bedsheet to her chest, to squeeze and play with her tits.

Teddy smiled internally to himself as he settled in for the long haul, patiently licked and sucking at Dominque’s pussy, occasionally moving up to tease her clit, not too much though, he didn’t want to set her off a while, he liked to hear the sounds she made. They were brand new. James was a good lad, Teddy knew, but Teddy doubted if he had the patience to do this properly even if he’d tried.

He wondered vaguely if Victoire had found her target as easy seduce as he had. Their games days were such fun but Dominique’s hips hand started to squirm and he had to move his hands to them to hold her still.

He had a lot of work to do after all.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
